My Achilles Heel
by agoddessisme
Summary: Agatha and Sophie have been friends for quite a while, but when one accident unexpectedly damaged their relationship, their friendship is limited. One night Agatha just needs comfort and Sophie's there for her as she promised she'd always be. One night was all it took to change things. Agaphie/Never Princess Hedros/Tort AU Baby!fic


Well, a friend of mine and I decided to read _The School for Good and Evil _we both loved the book so much that after we finished it (we finished it in three hours) we went out to the store to get the second book and loved it too. So we went on tumblr and found two fic dares: one for Agatha and Tedros or Sophie and Hort being twins and one for an Agaphie/Never Princess baby fic. Yes, we both ship Never Princess (so much so, that it literally hurts). Anyway, after we accepted them (me taking the baby fan fiction) we decided to check out some of the fan fiction already up. Only to find out that there are barely any. How come there isn't? This story is so freaking amazing!

This is if book two never happened though. Or at least happened differently.

* * *

><p>"<em>Do you trust me, Aggie?" Sophie had whispered to her. She and Agatha had been best friends for quite a while, but it was hard, seeing eye to eye. There were times Agatha wanted nothing to do with Sophie even though she knew it was more than just unfair to Sophie. Sophie tried, she really did. But sometimes trying just wasn't enough. <em>

_Agatha inhaled sharply. "Of course," she breathed out before she could stop herself. It probably wasn't the best idea, but she just needed comfort from someone. Dealing with Tedros' death was hard. _

_Sophie grinned mischievously and Agatha knew trouble would only follow. "Good." Her voice came out smooth. Before Agatha could blink, Sophie had crashed her lips to hers. Agatha couldn't think. But right then, she didn't want to. _

* * *

><p>Not a single day since 'the accident,' as she was referring it as, did she not regret not pushing Sophie away. Sure, at the time she needed someone to take her mind off of everything, but now it only seemed to have added more problems. There was no way possible she could deal with all of this herself. It was just too much.<p>

She couldn't go to Sophie about her little problem either. It would only scare her off for good and not even Agatha would be able to deal with that.

_So, what am I supposed to do? _

Agatha's thoughts were frantic, rushed, and confused. She had absolutely no idea what to do. She couldn't just act like nothing had happened, because something _had _happened. Something that could easily make or break her life.

She sighed, plopping down into her chair. The kingdom was completely silent. After Tedros had died, the kingdom had been entrusted to her. No one expected her to remarry as Tedros was her true love, but they did expect her to have a successor, an heir to the throne of Camelot, a throne that really wasn't supposed to be hers in the first place. And they weren't too opposed to the idea of using magic to produce such heir. That alone was ironic in so many ways.

She reclined back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling. Gold as could be. This palace was more or less overly concerned about looks.

Absentmindedly, Agatha's right hand slowly inched its way towards her stomach. Her hand gently rested on her flat stomach and began rubbing small, soothing circles. She had no clue where the idea for such ministrations came from. It was an instinct. An instinct that only served to worry her some more.

She bit the inside of her cheek and slowly stood up, making her way towards her gigantic king sized bed. She peeled back the blankets and quickly got under, wrapping the blankets around herself. She slowly, but surely let herself drift off and temporarily let her problems escape her. For now, nothing could bother her. For now, she was free.

* * *

><p><em>*Eight months later* <em>

Agatha stared down at the two newborn babies in front of her. One with shining blonde, flaxen hair and mesmerizing, stormy gray eyes and the other with dark as night hair and bright, forest green eyes. The two girls were completely and utterly beautiful, absolutely breathtaking.

She stared down at the blonde with an affectionate smile as both babies let out tiny, high pitched giggles. "You," she addressed the one with flaxen hair even though the child could not understand. "You, my oldest child, shall be named Raven for the name not only holds deepest memory to both of your parents, but also represents your sister. May you love and protect her until your final days."

Next, some turned and addressed the child with raven black hair: "You, my youngest child," she began with as much affection as she had shown the first, "you shall be named Flaxen. After the gorgeous locks of your sister and parent. So you may stand by your sister through everything the two of you may come by, as you are one. "

She could only pray her children would stay with each other no matter what. Her greatest fear was now of losing them. She understood most parents now. All most of them wanted was to protect their children for they were the light of their life. She had struggled for a few months now, but it was worth it in the end, just to see her children, healthy and well.

She gingerly stooped them up, careful not to cause them any harm. Hurting them was the last thing she would want to do. She brought them closer to her body to warm them up. She had heard somewhere that mothers' temperature could unknowingly rise just to warm up their child if they were cold. She hoped this would work and it wasn't just some old castle fluke. She had experienced enough flukes already to last her an entire life time. "Hi," she cooed, smiling down at them. "Are you cold? Hmm, do you need Mommy to warm you up?"

The words sounded strange coming from her mouth. She, herself, would admit it. But oddly, they felt right. As if comforting these two was her only purpose nowadays.

The twins giggled as Agatha tickled their stomachs. She liked hearing them giggle, it reminded her of the most attractive laugh she had ever had the pleasure to hear. Flaxen's laugh sounded like angels while Raven's sounded like ringing bells. Together they sounded like a choir of the highest court. As if angels, sent straight from heaven, had come to not only save them, but comfort them with the sound of their most heavenly music.

Agatha knew then that those twins were hers and she'd go to tome ends of every world and dimension just to protect them. Even if she had to protect them from their other parent. Motherhood was motherhood. If she saw a threat to her children, she'd stop at nothing to keep them safe. Even if it meant she had to hide them.

* * *

><p>Yeah, well this chapter was pretty horrible. But it can be explained. I'm horrible at writing in third person.<p>

Before you guys go off about Tedros being dead, I just want to say one thing: not everything is as it seems. ;) *wink wink*


End file.
